Laugh
by Peachysteria
Summary: Tsukishima Kei tiba-tiba tertawa dihari pernikahannya dengan Kuroo Tetsuro. warn : BL, Shounen-ai, KuroTsuki


**Tittle : Laugh**

**Pairing : Kuroo Tetsuro x Tsukishima Kei**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

_**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi.**_

* * *

Kuroo hanya tahu bahwa detik ini ia merasa sangat gugup, tidak perduli dengan Lev yang menyemangatinyadan berkali-kali memujinya cocok memakai tuxedo hitam ini. Pria tinggi keturunan Rusia itu mengibaratkan ia bak seekor kuda jantan gagah yang siap bertempur ke medan perang.

Hingga detik ini Kuroo Tetsuro masih saja gagal menahan kegugupan yang menguasai dirinya, kenapa tidak? Mantan kapten tim voli Nekoma itu akan menikah hari ini. Ya, tepat saat usianya dua puluh tiga tahun. Memang masih sangat muda, tapi siapa yang perduli? Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Tanaka dan Kiyoko yang tahu-tahu menikah diusia muda. Tidak berpikir panjang, Kuroo yang kini sudah melewati masa skripsi memutuskan untuk datang ke Miyagi dan melamar Tsukishima. Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang mabuk akan ketampanannya, hingga lamarannya diterima begitu saja oleh keluarga pemuda bermulut pedas asal SMA Karasuno.

Bermodal nekat saja, padahal ia dan Tsukishima tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Namun pada kamp musim panas beberapa tahun lalu, Kuroo sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsukishima. Hanya dibalas senyum tipis tanpa unsur risih.

"Sumpah, wajahmu pucat mirip vampire tidak minum darah selama seribu tahun." Sobat berambut pudding yang biasanya asik bermain game melontarkan komentar yang menyakitkan hati.

Kuroo rasanya ingin lari saja, tapi bisa-bisa Sawamura Daichi akan mengejeknya sebagai laki-laki yang tidak gentle.

Rupanya menikah bisa membuat segugup ini ya?

"Hey acaranya akan mulai beberapa menit lagi." Yaku membuka pintu ruang tunggu, menunjuk jam. Benar, sepuluh menit lagi pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Tsukishima akan dilangsungkan. Ugh, perut Kuroo rasanya bak diaduk tangan imajiner. Keringat dingin lebih banyak muncul, kau tahu rasanya… kau ingin lari namun kau juga tidak sabar untuk menghadapinya.

Kuroo berkali-kali menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri. Langsung dikomentari Lev bahwa ia mirip dengan wanita yang sedang kontraksi dan akan segera melahirkan bayi imut. Jika ini bukan hari pernikahannya maka Kuroo tidak akan segan memberikan smash dahsyat dikepala Haibara Lev.

Kuroo memandang penampilannya. Tuxedo hitam? Cek! Rambut rapi? Cek! Tampan dan berani? Cek!

Sudah semua, ia memang sempurna tanpa cela. Batinnya jumawa, seolah tidak takut akan murka Tuhan sebab terlalu menyombongkan diri. Astaga jika ia setampan ini bisa-bisa Tsukishima langsung menciumnya sebelum mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Kuroo tersenyum sendiri dengan imajinasinya itu.

Kuroo keluar dari ruang tunggu, gereja sudah disulap sedemikian rupa. Bunga mawar putih menghias berbagai sisi, tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan. Kuroo menyapukan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat Hinata dan Kageyama yang sibuk memperebutkan kursi Yamaguchi tampak menenangkan pasangan aneh itu, Daichi dan Sugawara yang berbisik satu sama lain dengan bahu menempel hm Kuroo jadi curiga jika mereka punya hubungan special, Nishinoya tampak kasual dengan kemeja putih tengah melangkah mendekati Asahi yang melambaikan tangan, Tanaka dan Kiyoko yang berjalan masuk sembari bergandengan tangan cih dasar pengantin baru!

Disisi lain Kuroo melihat Ushijima Wakatoshi khidmat memandangi altar, dibelakang Ushijima ada Oikawa yang terlihat takut-takut sementara Iwaizumi dengan iseng malah memanggil Ushijima. Oh, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengundang Oikawa?

"Ke altar!" Kenma mendorong bahunya, membuatnya nyaris terjembab. Sembari menggerutu Kuroo berjalan gagah menuju altar, melupakan sejenak rasa gugupnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis pada pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahannya. Hening menyapa, semua fokus pada dirinya. Jantung Kuroo rasanya sudah berlarian didalam perutnya.

Pintu gereja terbuka, disana ia bisa melihat Tsukishima berjalan bersama kakaknya. Memakai tuxedo putih, raut wajahnya memang masih saja judes. Namun Kuroo berani bersumpah demi alam dan seisinya bahwa Tsukishima benar-benar mempesona hari ini. Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk dalam gereja, menyirami Tsukishima yang tampak indah hari ini.

Iris kelam Kuroo terpaku pada pengantinnya itu, didetik ini ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung karena akan menikahi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima sampai dihadapannya, memandangnya lembut melalui iris keemasan yang begitu elok.

"Aku menitipkan adikku padamu, tolong jaga dia." Akiteru berucap dengan penuh rasa haru, menahan lelehan airmata yang hendak jatuh dipipi. Ibunya sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dikursinya.

Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Tsukishima menerimanya. Oh, ini mirip adegan seorang pangeran mengajak putri berdansa.

"Aku akan menjaganya."

Tsukishima menerima uluran tangannya, dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Hitoka mengiringi langkah keduanya menuju altar.

"Tanganmu berkeringat." Dalam kondisi seperti ini Tsukishima masih bisa mengejeknya, Kuroo hanya tertawa kaku mengiyakan.

Mereka sampai dihadapan pendeta. Pria paruhbaya itu memberikan ceramah panjang tentang arti sebuah pernikahan, Kuroo hampir saja menguap bosan jika Pendeta tidak segera memulai acaranya.

"Apakah engkau Kuroo Tetsuro, bersedia menerima Tsukishima Kei sebagai pasanganmu? Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan."

"Saya bersedia." Kuroo mengucapkan dengan sangat mudah, berdiri berhadapan dengan Tsukishima. Memandang lekat Tsukishima yang belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Apakah engkau-"

"Pfttt…"

Kuroo mengerutkan dahinya dalam melihat Tsukishima tampak menahan tawa dihadapannya. Bahkan pendeta tampak bingung.

"Apakah engkau…"

"HAHHAHAHAHHA…."

Tsukishima benar-benar tertawa, Kuroo mengerjabkan matanya berulangkali tidak mengerti. Tsukishima terus tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya, melihat Tsukishima terus menerus tertawa membuat Kuroo akhirnya tertular. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ditertawakan. Melihat pasangan pengantin tertawa, sontak para tamu ikut tertawa. Suasana khidmat lenyap dalam waktu singkat, tergantikan oleh suasana jenaka yang menggelitik.

Kuroo memperhatikan wajah Tsukishima ketika tertawa. Hal yang tidak pernah dilihat olehnya. Mata yang terpejam dengan kedua pipi memerah, suara tawa Tsukishima bagai melodi menenangkan yang membuatnyam melupakan seluruhnya rasa gugup. Membuat dadanya terasa sangat ringan.

Tsukishima mengusap sudut matanya yang berair, tawanya sudah reda. Memandang Kuroo seakan pria itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Hening kembali menyapa, Pendeta berdehem meredakan tawanya.

"Apakah engkau Tsukishima Kei, bersedia menerima Kuroo Tetsuro sebagai pasanganmu? Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin. Hingga maut memisahkan."

"Saya bersedia."

Keduanya bertukar cincin, hampir saja Kuroo menjatuhkan cincinnya. Sialan, rasa gugup ini benar-benar menganggunya.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Pendeta berkata disertai senyum maklum. Kuroo agak kaget, sementara Tsukishima membuang muka. Mungkin malu.

"Megane." Kuroo memanggilnya, Tsukishima menoleh. Keduanya saling bertatapan, Kuroo mendekat. Aroma parfum Tsukishima yang lembut membuai dirinya. Dalam persekian detik, rasa lembut dan lembab menyapa bibirnya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan tekstur bibir Tsukishima. Benar-benar ringan.

Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut, keduanya lantas mundur untuk memisahkan tautan bibir. Samar-samar Kuroo melihat pipi Tsukishima memerah.

Demi Tuhan, ia semakin mencintai Tsukishima rasanya!

.

.

Tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan Kuroo selain kenyataan bahwa dipagi hari Tsukishima Kei ada dalam dekapannya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu memandangnya melalui iris emasnya yang begitu Kuroo kagumi.

"Terpesona, eh?"

Dibalas dengan decakan penuh ejekan Tsukishima. "Mana mungkin aku terpesona dengan wajah bodoh seperti ini?"

Toh, meski begitu Tsukishima tidak berhenti memandangi wajahnya.

Kuroo sadar bahwa ia dan Tsukishima berbeda dengan pasangan lainnya. Mereka tidak berkencan sebelumnya, bahkan Kuroo tidak tahu Tsukishima benar mencintainya ataukah tidak. Akan tetapi, semalam ketika ia hendak berlabuh kedunia mimpi sebuah bisikan lembut menyapa dirinya. Bisikan yang mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima Kei sudah jatuh hati pada Kuroo Tetsuro sebelum Kuroo jatuh cinta pada Tsukishima.

"Jadi Tsukishima… ah tidak sekarang namamu menjadi Kuroo Kei."

"Astaga namaku jadi jelek sekali." Tsukishima mendadak memasang wajah prihatin.

"Hei!" protes Kuroo. "Kenapa kau tertawa kemarin?"

Tsukishima terdiam, pecinta dinosaurus itu terlihat berpikir. "Aneh saja."

Kuroo menopang dagu dengan tangannya, menghadap Tsukishima sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Kau dan aku." Tsukishima merasakan perutnya mendadak geli ketika ia harus menyuarakan pemikirannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menyukaiku, mungkin saat hari terakhir kamp musim panas aku agak kaget kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi kupikir ini tidak akan berakhir baik karena kita masih muda, jadi aku tersenyum saja."

Kuroo menjadi pendengar yang baik, menggerakan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut pirang Tsukishima yang kini lebih panjang dari yang terakhir diingat olehnya.

"Ketika kau datang ke rumahku dan melamarku pada ibu juga kakakku, aku mengerti bahwa saat itu aku benar-benar senang. Bayangkan saja, orang yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada komunikasi datang melamarmu. Jadi… yah aku tertawa karena aku benar-benar bahagia." Kuroo tersenyum, senang Tsukishima jujur akan perasaannya seperti ini. Biasanya Tsukishima tidak mau terbuka karena merasa bahwa dunia ini berputar hanya pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu setiap hari kalau begitu."

"Itu menjijikkan." Kuroo tergelak mendengar jawaban Tsukishima. Masih garam seperti biasanya ya?

Kuroo membawa Tsukishima dalam ciuman yang panjang dan dalam, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyusup masuk menghangatkan keduanya. Tsukishima menutup matanya erat, ia membiarkan Kuroo mengubah posisi menjadi diatas tubuhnya. Tangan panjangnya mendekap erat punggung lebar Kuroo, meraup Kuroo dalam keserakahan.

Menit berlalu, tautan terputus. Napas keduanya memburu, hidung bangir saling bersentuhan.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Urusi saja sidang skripsimu sebelum memikirkan hal itu."

"Kau benar-benar merusak suasana, Kei."

Meski berkata begitu, Tsukishima tidak menolak ketika Kuroo mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi.

**END**

**FIRST ONESHOOT KAPEL KESAYANGANKUUUU /menangis/ HAIKYUU S4 SUDAH TAYANG HUHU I'M SO HAPPY!**

**SOO MIND TO REVIEW? /senyum mempesona bareng Kuroo-san/**


End file.
